Lotus of the Hydra
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: Politics... Such a thing is one shady business, and Lotus Blossom plans on taking on Equestria's corrupt politcians to help better the Kingdom's people. However, she is going to face off against the worst of the worst in the corrupted hierarchy. It is a good thing that she has help from one wielding the XX Legion's insignia, the many headed Hydra.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

A bolter round bounced down the dimly lit corridor, as a single Alpha Legion Infiltrator sprinted for cover. Quickly, the maximus clad legionnaire took cover in one of the sealed hallways, pulling his needle rifle, modified with long range sniper rifle capabilities, from his reptilian scale cloak. He checked how many more needle rounds were left, as bolter rounds detonated against the hallway's corner, noticing he had less than half a full cartridge.

"Damn, Salidar, look what you have gotten yourself into now?" The Infiltrator snickered, prepping his needle rifle for combat. "This is what I get for leaving the Warsmith's Warband, trying to work with one of my 'brothers' and get some revenge for Warsmith Zarrix… Though, maybe I should have expected the betrayal for their own cover, the risk comes with such a job." Carefully, Salidar peeked around the corner, spotting four Imperial Fist Tactical Marines slowly moving towards his position. "Huh… Seems they got smart, and put their helmets on. Oh well." He pulled a frag grenade out, pulling the pin with his thumb. "This should be enough to cover my escape."

Salidar tossed the armed frag grenade towards his pursuers, allowing it to roll at their feet. "Scatter, grenade!" One yelled, before the grenade went off, creating a blanket of fire and smoke, concealing the infiltrator's continued escape. "W-Where did he *cough* go!? Find him, quickly! We cannot let the traitor escape!"

The infiltrator kept a steady pace, eyes canning for somewhere he could use as concealment. Behind him, sounds of fast, armored, footfalls told Salidar that his pursuers started to chase him again. " _Gotta hand it to the VII Legion… They are very tenacious._ " Salidar thought, rounding a corner. " _Need to find somewhere to-crap!_ " He came to a screeching halt, nearly running right into an Imperial Fist Terminator. "U-Uh… This isn't where I left my copy of the Adeptus Astartes Codex, Redemption Edition! Must have made a wrong turn… I'll just leave you be."  
When Salidar went to turn around, the Terminator lifted his combi-bolter up. "Die, Traitor."

The next moment, bolter rounds sprayed all over the corridor, Salidar sprinting like a madman and narrowly dodging each explosive round. "I. Really. Hate. This. MISSION!" He yelled, not noticing a bolter round bouncing off his teleporter beacon.

Soon, the Infiltrator was being chased by four Tactical Marines and one Terminator, all five shooting at their decent distance between the Imperial Fists and himself, until reaching an opened chamber. Quickly, he combat-rolled inside, pressed the 'lock' key, and destroyed its panel after the door sealed shut. Once he was sure the door had been sealed, keeping the Imperial Fists out, Salidar slung his needle rifle and unhitched the teleporter beacon. He worked on an emergency recall, needing to get out of this location before he is captured by the Imperial Fists. With his cover already blown, by betrayal, there is no reason for him to remain on this warship any longer.

"Come on… Come on…" Salidar muttered, pressing the keys for his desired destination recipient… The beacon's damaged side facing away from him. When the device clicked, Salidar gave an approving now. "Good, all I need do now, is hit the-!" A sudden melta-blast drew the infiltrator's gaze towards the door, seeing it bent open. A Terminator's power-fist grasping its frame, prompting Salidar to fully activate the beacon… Now noticing the damage on it. "Oh-!"

He vanished in a flash of light, as the Imperial Fists finally breached and went into capture Salidar. They all looked around, the Terminator activating his armor mounted light and began to scan the dimly lit room. To their confusion, and dismay, they were unable to locate Salidar or find a single trace out of their prey. "Who would like to inform the Force Commander, that our intruder managed to escape without a single trace of where they went?" The Terminator asked, none of the Tactical Marines saying a word, or volunteering in anyway. "Fantastic."

 **-Ponyville Day Spa-**

Lotus Blossom, the light cerulean twin of Aloe, dutifully went through different financial records, customer appointments, supply sheets, monthly bills, and different business notices; that needed to be filed for their Spa or reviewed. A lot of this required multiple workers to handle correctly, but not for this mare, which is a secret very few knew about. Lotus was rather gifted with administration and filing work, making her quite a pain for any tax-collector or local town worker trying to trick them or pull wool over their eyes. In truth, she wanted to take this gift, along with her love for helping others, and challenge the world of politics. However, when she did have a chance to do this, the family owned Spa hit rock bottom and Lotus could not abandon her sister, forcing Aloe to fend for herself.

So, the mare became content with working as a beautician and the spa's administrator. Things have gotten better, but they still require high quotas to make sure all financial points are met. Even now, Lotus had stayed an hour past closing time, just to get their paperwork handled correctly. "Alright… Ve need to get more ointments, lotions, herbal remedies, hairspray, and seaweed wraps. Water, power, and heating are due within ze next six days." She looked at the next few sheets of paper, frowning and rubbing her forehead out of concern. "And ve do not have enough customers to handle ze payments."

Lotus leaned on to the desk, where she worked at, both hands over her eyes. There were not enough appointments scheduled between now and when everything needed to be paid for, even if their best customer, Rarity, came in every day. Missing payments is not an option for them, it could set them all back and prevent customers from receiving what they pay for… Which would lead to them losing customers, something they could not afford.

"Ugh!" lotus groomed, pulling her hands down, both eyes looking upwards. "I cannot believe zose big vigs in town hall raised ze taxes and payments, just to line zeir pockets." She placed her forehead on to the desk, arms draped over its edge. "Tourism influx and damage insurance my tail… No pony really comes to Ponyville for zight zeeing and ze town iz only damaged two times out of every ten attacks. Vhile ve suffer, zey enjoy ze finer zings in life. It iz not fair for ze common pony." Lotus pulled her head up, noticing on election flyer, that had been left there by its precious occupant… Seeing Spoiled Milk's arrogant grin of pre-victory, as if she had already won, despite registration just now opening. "I vish I could vipe zat look of your face."

Both the mare's eyes narrowed on to the flyer. Numerous times had Spoiled Milk came to the Spa, with her yes-mares, and talked down about those not of the same social status as her. About how easy it is to fool the "peasants" into believing her, and getting away with taking funds away from where Ponyville really needed them… Such as the local schoolhouse, needing supplies, or landmarks requiring much needed renovations and repairs.

"But, zanks to your new bill, no pony can run against you…" She leaned back into the chair, placing both hands over her white skirted lap. "How does Ms. Dash zay it? Zis iz total zi-!"

" **SHIT!** " A metallic voice yelled after a bright flash appeared, followed by something heavy falling into the hot tub.

The sudden interruption caused Lotus to jump out of her chair, staring up at said hot tub. Carefully, Lotus grabbed a hidden bat, used for unruly visitors, and approached the upper level and began to look the water, seeing a rather large shadow there. "C-Come out, now! M-Maybe I vill g-go easy on you!" She instructed, body trembling, as the made held her bat up defensively.

A few more moments passed, and no response came, causing Lotus to become more worried than scared. When she got closer to the tub's edge, lowering her weapon, an armored giant burst from the water, taking a deep breath of air! The teal armored giant grasped on to the hot tub's edge, pulling himself on to its edge. "Worst… Operation… _Ever_." He groaned, keeping his upper body out of the water, a strange contraption in his right hand. "First op back with my original Legion, and I get betrayed by another Infiltrator. Then, I am chased by three Imperial Fists marines and one Terminator, into a sealed room. To make matters all worse, my teleporter beacon malfunctions from being damaged! Now, I fall into a pool of water, filled with Primarchs knows what." Sluggishly, he removed the helmet and tossed it to the side… Revealing his short-cropped hair cut, military stile, and seemingly generic features. "I could really use a vacation."

Lotus just stared at the giant, as he simply leaned against the hot tub's edge, seemingly trying to catch his breath. Her gaze scanned his armor, taking note of the battle scars across its teal metal. She even noticed how strained this giant seemed, so worn out that he was barely able to get out of the water. He is a creature that was tensed and stressed, one who needed relaxation… He was a soul in need of help!

While trying not to draw his attention, or startle him, Lotus put her bat down. The mare reached up, fixing her white headband, then straightened her matching uniform, making sure the pink stockings were pulled up tight. Then, she made sure her ink-pale rose hair and tail were straight, and without any stray strands. Once done, Lotus placed both hands in front of herself, putting on the best 'welcome' smile she could, and walked up to the giant. "E-Excuse me, sir! I do not know about ze vacation… But, I can off you ze best massage and treatment for miles!"

"A massage actually sounds fantastic." Slowly, the armor creaking with movement, he dragged himself out of the tub, water pouring out, and on to his feet. "But, I doubt there is time to-?" He blinked, spotting the kind looking mare in front of him.

"Welcome to the Ponyville Day Spa!" Lotus cheerfully announced, still hodling her smile. "I am Lotus Blossom, it iz after working hours, and I am ze only one here… But, I vould be happy to be of assistance!"

"Salidar…" The sheer surprise of what he saw caused him to tell the mare his name. Salidar then scanned every detail on Lotus, even as she kept smiling.

"Vell, Mr. Salidar… Vould you like a massage? Full treatment, it appears you vould greatly enjoy it, along vith need it." She motioned towards one of the larger massage tables, meant for when they have a Minotaur customer. "Vith it being after hours, I vill not charge you… Especially in your current condition."

Salidar continued to stare' at Lotus, eyeing both her human features, but became rather confused by her cerulean skin, pale rose hair and tail. What really got him, were also the mare's equine features. His fingers began to tap against the needle rifle, Salidar looking at their surroundings to make sure that this was not a trick. "And why should I trust you?" He asked, Salidar's ice blue eyes locking on to Lotus' moderate azure ones. "In my profession, you learn not to trust so easily."

This caused Lotus to falter in her happy persona, somewhat offended at how her integrity had been called into question. "Vith all due respect, Mr. Salidar, I take my professional integrity very seriously. If I tell you vhat I am ding, zen zat is vhat I am going to do." She quickly spun around, walking over to the massage table. "Now, off vith ze armor. Even I can tell you are tense, and zis spa removes such zings from our customers."

Now _that_ caused Salidar to blink before realizing that he was not exactly in any danger. Plus, there is no telling where that teleporter beacon sent him, either. The best option, right now, was for him to play along and not draw any unwanted attention to himself. "Yes, ma'am… It will take around an hour to get this armor off, where can I do so?"

"My VIP Room vill do." She motioned to one of the private massage rooms. "Ze door is unlocked, and zere should be a towel for you to vear."

Salidar gave a nod, walking towards the VIP Room, his gaze glancing back at Lotus, making sure she was not attempting anything. Carefully, keeping an eye on his host, he went into the VIP Room and locked the door.

 **-An Hour and a Half Later-**

Lotus double checked all of her supplies, making sure everything was ready, and gave a light nod. All the mare is missing now, would be her customer and he should be almost ready. "Mr. Salidar? Are you almost ready, zir?" She asked, working on a few of the needed supplies.

"I may have an issue, Ms. Blossom." Salidar spoke up, followed by sounds of the VIP Room's door opening.

"Oh, Mr. Salidar, I can handle any issue thrown at me." Lotus giggled, lathering her hands with massage oil and turned around. "Now, what seems to be ze problem, de-eee-e!" Her eyes went wide, and face flushing.

Standing before her, would be a nearly nude Salidar! A towel simply held in front of his hips. Every inch of his form matched that of a demi-god's physique, muscles matching a heavy weight body builder's. He matched that of a minotaur's build, but his tone held muscle greater than even Iron Will's! Lotus found it very difficult to take her eyes off the Astartes, wanting to keep looking at his body, that would make master sculptures weep.

"The towel does not fit around my waist, properly… Will this be a problem?" Salidar asked, keeping one hand on the towel, unable to wrap it around his hips.

"N-No, of c-course not!" Lotus answered, averting her eyes by turning around. "Just grab a second towel, and lay on to your stomach. Ve vill use zem both to cover you, and your magnificent body." She whispered the compliment, but he still managed to hear it.

"As you wish." Salidar walked over to the nearby towel rack, retrieving a second one. The Astartes then walked over to Lotus' massage table, noticing that she continued to keep her back towards him… And not at the fact that Salidar hid his combat knife behind the front towel, obviously not wanting to be caught off guard. He laid down on to the massage table, in a prone position, placing the second towel over his exposed rear. "Ready when you are, Ms. Blossom."

"Of course, let us begin. "Lotus snapped herself out of the thoughts Salidar's body brought, and step on to the table. "Do not be alarmed, but due to your size? I must be up here to work." She informed, Salidar giving a nod of acknowledgement. Seeing this, Lotus gently straddled the Astartes' waist, placing her supplies to the side, and both hands on to his back. " _He's hard as metal! Sweet Celestia, vhat does he use to vork out!?_ " The mare mentally swooned, before concentrating as to why she is on his back, in the first place.

Both of Lotus' hands began to gently press against Salidar's back, moving in slow circular motions. Right away, she could feel how tensed the muscles were, many of which seemed to be overworked and stressed. Keeping her hands moving, in that circular motion, the mare allowed her stockings covered knees to press against Salidar's side, moving them in the same motion. Soon enough, the muscles she worked on began to relax against her touch, feeling them loosen and allowed Lotus to move on to another muscle group that needed to be tended to. After a bit of work, she finished the areas on Salidar's back and had him turn over, finding this more awkward since she still had to straddle him.

But, there had been one thing to cause Lotus to become hesitant about touching, and that would be the countless scars across his body. These weren't accident scars, each one being either medical or battle scars, the kinds that would be extremely painful to endure, large gash scars appearing over his flesh. "So, um, Mr. Salidar… Vhat might your profession be?" Lotus asked, massaging the oil into his abdominal and pectoral areas. "Your body iz quite defined… It must be ztraining."

"In a way, yes." He answered, keeping both eyes open enough to secretly keep an eye on the mare. "Think of me as a… Problem solver. When there is a problem, I am sent in to deal with the issue."

Her ears perked up, after hearing Salidar's answer. "A problem zolver? I cannot tell you hov much Ponyville could use your help." Lotus giggled, allowing her hands to press against another tense muscle group, at the low center abdominal. "I vant to try and run against zis mare currently acting as our town's board leader, but I do not have ze bits nor can I just leave my zister to run our family's spa alone."

"Oh? You wish to do something about a political leader, but do not have the funds and do not wish to leave your sister alone?" Salidar asked, grunting after one of his muscles relaxed with a 'pop'. "I assume it is for a good reason?"

"You vould be correct." Lotus answered, moving her hands back up to his chest and shoulders. "Because ze current board's chair pony has increased both taxes and payments on everything, only ze rich could oppose her and zey are all in Spoiled Milk's back pocket, due to her husband."

"By the sounds of it, she could make her opponent's life utter hell." Salidar commented, his mind working over about how strange the name 'Spoiled Milk' is. When Lotus went to massage his collar and neck, the Astartes shot u, grasping her hair in one hand and placed the edge of his knife against her throat. "I could end your troubles here, and now. I am sure there is something that would help pay such things off, after I end your life." Lotus' eyes were wide, her body trembling in fear of how she is currently positioned. But, after a couple of moments, Salidar turned his knife up, its tip pressing under the mare's chin. " _Or_ , to repay you for this, by helping you achieve victory in that political situation you have."

His response confused Lotus, raising a brow at how his responses came out in all three ways. "V-Vhat do you mean, Mr. Salidar?" She asked, becoming even more nervous about the knife under her chin.

"Simple, Ms. Blossom." Salidar removed his knife, spinning it before placing it on to the table. "Instead of trying to do something against me, but instead help me… That is very rare, in my profession." The Astartes had no idea where he is, or how things were run, which meant he needed to gain information. What better way to do this, than help one win a political race and create power bases across their land. "And even I must admit, you are quite good at massages… Might take that as payments."

Lotus had become dumbstruck by the offer. "Vhat about funds and support? I cannot run vithout either."

"Do not worry about that, I will handle both obstacles." Salidar answered, laying back on to the table.

"H-How?" She asked, with a raised brow. "You obviously just appeared, out of a flash of light… You have no idea how to approach of zese zings."

"Are the nobles and rich centered around their self-image, but do plenty of behind the door things?" Lotus gave a nod, as Salidar put both hands behind his head. "Then I know _exactly_ how to handle them… You just focus on your campaign."

"Zen I accept your offer." She pressed both hands on to his torso, allowing the massage oil to seep in. "Now, can we finish zis massage, vith no interruptions?"

"I would love that." With that, Lotus continued her work on a relaxed Salidar.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

A shadow swiftly moved through the night covering Ponyville, only stopping when the local guard or moonlight lovers passed by. Once they had moved on, it continued with its mission, their destination being a mansion just at the town's outskirts. They had spent all day, finding out information about this mansion's owner, and discovered something dark from a 'willful' informant, who worked at this mansion. Now, under the cover of darkness, will be his best time to strike, after acquiring a camera from one of the local school paper foals. For right now, he just needed the owner's guest for the night to arrive.

Luck seemed to be on his side, the Astartes seeing tonight's offering heading towards his objective. She was young, last year of elementary school possibly, and more than likely an orphan from the information gathered. Such things were easier to obtain, and the top benefactor held his "donations" over the orphanage's head like a blade. This filly had an orange coat, with matching feathers, and magenta hair of a tomboy, her "School Filly" outfit did not suit this one's image at all. However, there was no choice in the matter, she had the bad luck of being chosen for this task.

When she walked up to the mansion's front door, ringing the doorbell, an elderly unicorn stallion answered. "Yes? How can I help you, dear?" His tone was aged and held a hint of a Canterlot Accent.

"H-Hello, I-I'm Scootaloo." The filly was nervous, her reaction caused the shadow's fists to clench tightly, and felt sickened to allow such to happen… But, this was necessary for his mission to work, and if it did? Such a thing would never happen again. "I was t-told to come here, dressed like this?"

The butler looked at her for a moment, humming in recollection before nodding. "Ah, yes, Ms. Scootaloo. Now I remember." He stepped out of the way, motioning for Scootaloo to enter. "Master High Top is waiting for you in his study. I will show you the way, dear." Hesitantly, the filly walked inside.

Now was his chance, the shadow rushing towards the mansion's garden, avoiding any window that could easily reveal his presence to those inside. Once there, he quickly gripped the stone statues embedded into the wall and any piece jutting out, making his climb up to a large window on the third floor. He had to be careful, to not make a sound and attract unwanted attention… But, such a thing also needed to be done quickly, in ordered to catch whatever he could on camera, vital to his operation.

Once the shadow reached his objective, he pulled the camera up and quickly clicked a switch in order to shut off its flash. That being done, he looked inside the study, seeing a unicorn stallion, coat gray as stone and mane black as the ink he was writing with, finalizing paperwork. This was his target, the one that would ensure the shadow's true objective will be achieved… They just do not know it yet, and require a bit of persuading.

When the door opened, both looked towards it and saw Scootaloo with the butler. "Master High Top, your evening appointment is here to see you." The butler announced, bowing his head respectfully.

"It is about damn time." The stallion grumbled, putting his quill away and standing up, moving from behind the desk. "One would think, with the amount of bits I donate to that poor excuse of an orphanage, they'd be more timely with our arrangement." He eyed Scootaloo carefully, examining her frame. "Alright, might as well get started get started." The butler took that as his cue to leave, closing the door behind himself.

 **-An Hour and a Half Later-**

High Top kept a pleased grin, wearing his matching gray bathe robe, heading back to the study. He had sent Scootaloo back to the orphanage, after cleaning herself up of course. Admittedly, he slightly felt bad about some of the things he had the filly do and taking her purity this night… But, only slightly.

"You still got it, High Top, ol' boy." The stallion chuckled, grasping the doorknob to his study. "Heh, that filly should thank me." He slowly opened the door. "No colt will give her the pleasures-!"  
"Sure about that, 'High Top, ol' boy'?"

High Top was frozen in place, seeing a being leaning against his desk, skimming through an assortment of pictures. They adorned smooth teal colored armor with silver trimmings on the shoulders, legs, neckguard, and strange backpack. The stranger wore green scales of some dragon as a cape, barely concealing the combat dagger on his hip, a strange barrel and scope device slung on to his back. Their helmet was angled forward, to a breather on its tip, the red eyes giving off a wrathful being presence. The only markings High Top could see, was a large "A" on his right knee guard and a multi-headed hydra on their left shoulderguard.

"Because, from what I can tell?" The stranger revealed every picture in his hand, which had every indecent position High Top forced Scootaloo into… Tears making the filly's temporary make up run, her screams frozen within an image. "She was in a lot of pain and wanted to stop."

"W-Who are you, and what are you doing here!?" High Top demanded, backing away from the giant. "I demand that you identify yourself, or I will call for the guard!"

"Do you seriously wish to involve the guard, with these in my possession?" They asked, causing High Top to freeze in fear. "I did not think so, as for who I am? Well… Simply call me 'Alpharious'." He slid the pictures into a satchel on their hip. "Now, for what it is I am doing here? Simply, really." _Alpharious_ walked up to the terrified High Top, their helmet glaring down at him. "I want you to pay off the local Day Spa's debt and fund Miss Blossom's campaign against Spoiled Milk."

"What!?" High Top backed up even more, until there was no more room for him to back up into. "Spoiled Milk is a close friend, and her husband is my trusted business partner!"

"Is that so?" Alpharious walked back towards the window. "Would you prefer these photos to show up within the Royal Guard's tip box, or the local princess' desk? I hear a certain rainbow haired mare is protective over that filly. Though, maybe…" He lowly looked back at High Top, the helmet's eyes glowing brighter. "You would like for a cetain filly's remains to be found in a shallow grave not too far from here, and a certain _someone_ to give them away to identify the father of that foal she was carrying?"

High Top suddenly felt his entire body and mind shatter, wondering how Alpharious found out about that secret. "I-I… I'll…" He slumped down, feeling sick. "Do it."

"There's a good lad… We will pretend this night never happen, and on the morning of the registration closing? You will meet a man named 'Salidar' at the spa… He'll be expecting you, for I have already visited him, as well." Alpharious walked up to the window, placing his boot on to the seal. "And remember, I will be watching your every move, High Top… Ol' boy." With that, he leapt out the window, cackling and disappearing into the night's darkness.

 **-Lotus Blossom's House-**

Lotus quietly read her newest issue of Equestrian Fashion, wearing her pink, silk, night gown and slippers. She looked towards the clock, noticing how it was an hour before midnight, and Salidar had not returned from his venture. "Vhere in Equestria did he run off to?" As if her question prompted its own answer, she heard heavy knocking upon the door, a sense of relief washing over her… The metal clank against wood telling her who this was. "One moment! I vill be right zere." She called out, putting the magazine off to the side.

When she opened the door, and saw Salidar standing on the other side, Lotus greeted him with a relieved smile. "Apologies for being late, I was handling some financial business for you." He apologized, the mar giving an 'of course' sigh, stepping aside and allowed him to enter. "But, I believe your problems have been solved."

Lotus blinked, watching the Astartes walk past her and towards the guest room. "Vait, vhat? How did you do zis?"

Salidar stopped, removing his helmet carefully, it releasing a hiss when the mag-lock released. "Let's just say… I am a _very_ persuasive problem solver. The client saw that helping you was in their best interest."

"Oh…" For some odd reason, the mare did not like how he worded that, but allowed it to pass. "By ze way, do not forget to zee Miss Rarity tomorrow, about your zuit! Zere is only two days left, until ze registration closes... And zere is no way you can go with zat armor, and not cause a panic!"

"Alright." Salidar replied, walking into the room. "I will be sure to visit her. Though, you best get some sleep, yourself. Tomorrow will be quiet a day."

"Um... Ok." Lotus replied, blinking, but locked the door and gathered her things. "I am being zerious, do not forget. Miss Rarity iz doing zis as a favor!" Salidar waved in acknowledgement, shutting the door behind himself. "Zat iz a start." Lotus giggled, before going to her own room for the night.

 **-Rarity's Boutique-**

"I must admit, darling. When the request from Lotus Blossom came, I was quite shocked." Rarity noted, getting the measurements around Salidar's frame. "But, I am a mare who enjoys challenges!"

Salidar, on the other hand, simply stood perfectly still for the mare, only moving when she asked him to. Though, due to why he was there, the infiltrator did not like the current attire she made him wear… Only having a sash over his waist, exposing much of the Astartes' bare body. "Anytime, Madam Rarity, this is a request from my dearest friend and host. It would be rude of me _not_ to help any way I can."

She gave a nod, before giving him a curious look. "Though, I must ask you something, and I do hope you mind me asking this…" Rarity seemed hesitant, measuring his waist, Salidar giving a simple nod. "I am thoroughly convinced that many of Ponyville's townsfolk are… Living in their own little fantasy worlds, and ignore the strange… So, my question is, what _are_ you?"

"To put it simply… I am a foreign warrior, who currently is part of a large corporation. While I seem strange to you? We _Astartes_ , as we call ourselves from my homeland, are considered born for many harshness of Equis." He lied, smiling a bit to seem assuring.

"Well, you 'Astartes' are quite godly." Rarity giggled, measuring his right leg. "In _many_ ways." She teased him by flipping the sash up only slightly. "Quite a pleasure to work on an outfit just for you."

Salidar just stared down at her for a few moments, before releasing a heavy sigh. "Honestly, Madam Rarity, any chance this could be hastened some?" His gaze went towards a nearby wall, and the clock which decorated it. "It will not be much longer, until the poles close… And I wish to make a proper introduction."

"Of course, darling. I understand _why_ you are in such a hurry." Rarity smiled, wrapping her tape measure around Salidar's thigh and tightened it. "About time sompeony stood up to that mule of a mare, what she does is just… Just…" She released a sigh of annoyance, before measuring the Astartes' calf. "Horrid! I mean, she sucks the common pony dry, and spends our town's funding on grand parties for the higher classes… Tying a noose around Mayor Mare's neck with funding cuts or pay cuts, if she tried to stop it."

"Why does the local princess do nothing about this?"

"Twilight _wants_ to do something, but…" The mare gained a saddened look about her, taking measure of Salidar's waist again. " _As_ a princess, she is not allowed to get involved in local politics, and can only give advice."

Salidar raised a brow. "That being?"

Rarity had to retrieve a stool, so that she could take measure of Salidar's chest. "Find somepony willing to run against her." She frowned, taking measure of the Astartes' neck. "But… Everypony is too terrified to do so. Those that _tried_ to run, did not receive funding or Spoiled Milk released their secrets for all to know."

Salidar mentally grinned, allowing Rarity to take measure of his arms. If what she said is true, then Salidar already know how to _deal_ with Spoiled Milk. After all, the mare could only be doing this for a decade, while he has been perfecting this art for centuries. If this is to become a battle of sabotage and bribes? Then Spoiled Milk will be thoroughly out classed, her power base crumbling with said mare.

"There!" Rarity smiled, nodding as she got down from the stool. "With these measurements, I should have a suit finished before the registration polls close, plenty of time for a grand entrance."

"Much appreciated, Madam Rarity." Salidar thanked, stretching his tired arms. "Just in time, as well. I have time to handle some very problematic issues for Lotus' campaign."

"No title, and by her first name/ Sure this is not all business, Monsieur Salidar?" Rarity asked, writing the measurements down with a teasing grin.

Salidar glanced down at her, placing a more appropriate tunic on. "Do not read so far into that, Madam Rarity. Lotus preferred I be less formal with her, unless around formal functions."  
"You're no fun." She teasingly winked, carefully watching Salidar slide a pair of hastily tailored trousers on. "If you do not mind me asking… What might this problem be? If I recall, you're hurt and should not be moving around very much?"

"Easiest answer?" Salidar slid a pair of work boots on, and stood up. "An unsavory advantage problem." His answer left the mare more confused, but shrugged it off as Salidar limped out the door.

 **-Mansion of Golden Sails, Tycoon of the Shipment Industry-**

The middle aged pegasus counted another bag of bits, for the ninth time in a row this night. His cigar holding muzzle grinning wide with a greedy smile, happy about how much the shipping business has been making him a fortune. Though, nothing made the stallion happier than counting all of his bits and smoking a Griffonstone Cigar, received from ignoring some illegal shipments going in and out on his cargo ships.

"Ah… Nothing is better than counting my hard-earned bits." Golden Sails snickered, walking over to the nearby safe and placed its latest bag inside. "Oh, what am I talking about? Those uneducated hicks are what did all the work, and I just reaped the benefits of their back breaking efforts!" He laughed, sitting back on to the Saddle Arabian crafted office chair. "Life is good, when you're rich!"

The pegasus leaned back into his chair, depositing excess ash on the cigar into an ash-tray. His gaze went to the desk calendar, noticing how close Ponyville's elections were. Around this time, Spoiled Milk visits with a large payment for his assistance and support. While she runs for office, with his backing, the mare usually runs apposed because Golden Sails would increase shipping costs on any business supporting her opponent, or said opponent owns. Spoiled Milk wins her elections, and Golden Sails makes a huge profit, a win-win.

Golden Sails pressed a button on his desk mounted intercom. 'Star Gaze! Is there some poor shmuck planning on running against Spoiled Milk this election?"

"From what I understand, Mister Sails… There is one who is trying to run against her." A young mare replied, Golden Sails' most recent intern assistant.

"Oh? And who is crazy enough to do that?"

"The mare from Ponyville's Day Spa, sir." Star Gaze replied, causing the stallion to raise a brow. "Lotus Blossom, sir."

"That blue candy ass?" Golden Sails guffawed, his fit of laughter dulling hi senses and not noticing a serpent slipping through the window. "Why does that little Spa Whore think she can challenge Spoiled Milk? Ah, oh well… I will just make shipping more expensive for any business trying to supply her spa." The pegasus' grin became even more lustful. "Maybe, to get such prices lowered… I can get a more _exotic_ treatment as compensation."

"Of course, Mister Sails." Star Gaze agreed, dully, as the serpent moved quietly closer to its prey.

"Speaking of _exotic treatments_ , get your little ass up here, Star Gaze!" Golden Sails growled, looking down at the intercom. "I ain't paying you so much to just sit at that desk all day, time for you to work for once!"

"Y-Yes… Sir." Her voice was solemn, obviously not enthused about such plans.

Golden Sails released a hearty cackle, shutting the intercom off with a heavy slam and leaning back into his chair. "A fortune in bits, high class ponies and the like offering countless bribes, _and_ able to make these struggling young interns do whatever I tell them to? I love being ric-!" The serpent wrapped itself around Golden Sails' overweight form, its sudden presence petrifying him in fear, and did not hesitate to sink its venom covered fangs deep into the stallion's neck.

A combat knife effortlessly slid across Golden Sails' unprotected throat, slicing both his wind pipe open and vocal cords loose. His cigar quickly fell down, but easily caught by teal armored fingers and thumb, just before it could touch the ground. "You Equestrians are making my game far too easy, that its becoming boring." A metallic voice caused Golden Sails to look back, gurgling upon the blood rushing into his mouth, hands trying to stop what came from his throat.

The teal armored giant made his eyes go wide, their own red glowing eyes glaring down at him. Slowly, they brought Golden Sails' cigar up to view, then looked down at the nearby trash bin… Filled with crumpled up paper and used cigar butts. Tauntingly, the giant looked down at Golden Sails, aiming his cigar at the trash bin, and then flicked said cigar into it!

Golden Sails went into a gurgling panic, already seeing smoke starting to appear. Though, when he tried to move, the giant's large hand slammed him back into the chair. "Ah, ah, ah~. Can't have you leaving, that would ruin my plans." He took a sharpened letter opener form Golden Sails' desk, forcing it into the stallion's weaker hand. "I heard what you said about Lotus Blossom… I will say this, not going to happen. Why, you are probably wondering?" He forced Golden Sails to face him, leaning the stallion back before he got closer. "Because, you will die this night."

Before Golden Sails could gurgle a protest, the giant forced his hand up and made the stallion ram his letter opener into the premade wound… Slowly following the cut that had already been created.

"There we go." He snickered, letting Golden Sails' limp hand drop. "Subject committed suicide, after setting a fire within his own study, using a lit cigar." They leaned back, watching his victim slowly bled out. "No one will care otherwise… Your vile personality has led many to wish you dead, and be happy that you are gone."

Golden Sails' shocked, blank, stare remained forward, as the fire grew stronger. His killer walking over to the nearby safe, grabbing hold of it and actually ripping the heavy metal container out from the wall. Slowly, they walked back towards the window, giving their victim one last glance before waving good bye and leaping out into the darkness.

Following this, the Equestrian Daily released its headliner story. " **Imports Tycoon Commits Suicide, After Setting Fire to His Mansion! Family, Friends, and Employees; Shocked!** "

 **-Ponyville Townhall, Last Day for Registration-**

Lotus looked up at the Townhall's doors, heart pounding so loud that she could hear it within both ears. She was hoping that Salidar would be present for this, but the Astartes said he would be along shortly after… Aloe minding the spa, while she handled this. However, she made up her mind, and decided to go through with this endeavor.

With a deep breath, Lotus placed a hand on to the door and pushed it open!  
Doing so revealed the townsfolk working what registries were open, a particular one with the banner "Board Leader Candidate Election Registry!". Standing around it were Mayor Mare, Twilight Sparkle, the Elements of Harmony members, and even Spoiled Milk herself; the latter inspecting who had the guts to challenge her reign over the town. When Lotus was spotted, Rarity smiled and became the first to walk up to her.

"Lotus Blossom! Happy to see you make it in time, darling!" Rarity gently hugged the Spa Pony. "Though, best be careful… Spoiled Milk is trying to intimidate any potential competitors." She whispered, Lotus nodding in response.

"Do not vorry, Miss Rarity. I am not afraid of her." Lotus replied, smiling at the fashionista, noticing Mayor Mare and Twilight Sparkle walking up. "I am here to register for ze Town Board Leader Election."

"Are you sure, Lotus?" Twilight asked, glancing back at the distracted Spoiled Milk, who was inspecting the registries for other positions on the board, then back to Lotus. "Spoiled Milk will try to ruin your family business, or worse."

"I am zure, Princess." Lotus confirmed, having already steeled her nerves. "I have vaited long enough to do zis, so there iz no time to vaste."

"Alright, but you must have a sponsor for the campaign." Mayor Mare reminded, pulling out the registry. "All candidates must have valid donators to their platforms."

This was something that Salidar made clear to Lotus, along with what name to put down. "My zponzor iz-?"

"Ah yes, Spa Wench… Who has the funds to waste on such an obvious outcome?" All eyes went towards the entitled voice's source, as Spoiled Milk walked up. "I bet you convinced them to help, by lying in bed with them for a night or two." She snickered, placing a hand under her chin, tauntingly.

Those words caused Lotus' features to become red, from embarrassment. The mare had never been with any stallion, or male of any race, and kept such things sacred… Despite having to take less savory fobs to keep the spa up, but none of them ever involved her giving something so special. Lotus prepared to give a spiteful, venom filled, retort; but was quickly stopped by the townhall doors being forced open suddenly.

"You would be incorrect, in your assumption, Madam Milk." A strong, sly, voice announced, causing all to look towards its source… All but Rarity becoming slack jawed, the fashionista looking upon her work with pride.

Salidar stood within the doorway, silver cane held in front, wearing a teal pin-striped suit with a blue collared shirt underneath. Around his neck sat a teal colored tie, with a silver hydra tie pin at its center, even the cane within his hands held the image of the feared hydra as its head. His cuffs had a styled silver and blue "A" pins, which Salidar took a moment to readjust an out of place cuff. Even the silver buckle of his belt held the same styled "A" on it, leather matching his dress shoes. He looked more like a rich foreign business man, than the armored giant Lotus met a few days ago.

"Madam Blossom offered no such things to me, nor would I dare ask such of a pure flower like her." Salidar made his way over to the group, all noticing a heavy limp in his right leg, Lotus raising a brow in confusion. "Long ago, in my homeland, there was a great civil war between father and favored son, brother turned against brother. Thousands, if not millions, either died or became gravely wounded during this struggle. I was counted among those warriors who were badly injured, my leg nearly being taken off by an opposing regime's warrior." A kind, and warm, smile appeared on Salidar's lips. "When I arrived here, in Ponyville, for a business trip… Madam Blossom noticed my difficulty moving within the streets and gave me a most blissful treatment to aid in my aches and pains within this old war wound."

The group looked to Lotus, who nervously smiled with a nod.

"So, when she told me of her wish to stop some corrupt local politician? Well… I felt my warrior's spirit blaze again, and could not ignore the kindness she offered me." His gaze wen to a surprised Spoiled Milk, giving her an over confident grin. "The Hydra Corporation, along with Mister High Top's own assets, shall be funding Madam Blossom's campaign."

"W-What!?" Spoiled Milk shouted, shocked by the second sponsor. "Why is High Top helping _her_!?" She pointed, angrily, at Lotus. "His partnership with my husband is second to none, and would not sacrifice it for anything!"

A knowing, and even more confident, grin grew. "I can be _very_ convincing, and Mister High Top found it truly within his own best interests to financially support Madam Blossom's efforts." Salidar answered, as he took the registry from Mayor Mare. "He seemed rather eager, in our business negotiations this morning. So, with our support, Madam Lotus will have the proper funding for this campaign against you."

When he returned the registry, Mayor Mare skimmed over it. "Since only one sponsor is allowed to be officially overseeing a candidate's campaign, the Hydra Corporation will take full responsibility over Lotus Blossom's platform." Salidar gave an understanding nod. "What support comes from outside sources, will simply be passed through your company first and then distributed properly for the campaign."

"That is alright with me. High Top has already assisted in my corporation in opening a bank account here in Equestria." Salidar informed, watching all but Lotus return to what they were doing prior… A steamed Spoiled Milk trying to convince Mayor Mare not to accept what just happened, Twilight shooting down every attempt with Equestria's laws of a fair campaign.

"I didn't know you had a limp, Zalidar?" Lotus whispered, looking up at the unarmored Astartes.

"I don't." He corrected, before pointing at the excited mares in front of them. "However, I just planted a positive look upon your campaign… By playing the caring citizen who looks after old war heroes card."

"Ooooh." Lotus drew out in her whisper, already picking up on Salidar's ploy. "Zen I guess ve best get started on our platform?"

"Thought you would never ask." Salidar offered her his right arm. "Madam Blossom, would you be a dear and assist this old warrior to your spa? We have much work to do."

"It vould be an honor, Mister Zalidar." Lotus played along, gently taking hold of the giant's arm. "I vill also be zure to make zure your leg gets itz proper treatments, personally."

"Oh, ho, ho… You spoil me, Madam Blossom."

Unknown to the mare… She had no idea just how much blood will son be upon her hands, from this strange agreement.


End file.
